


Instinct

by BloodyCreaturePosterGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Cum Inflation, Dean gets filthy, F/M, Fluff, Forced Pregnancy, Knotting, Marking, Mates, Possessive Dean, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, domdean, smugly proud Dean, talk dirty to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCreaturePosterGirl/pseuds/BloodyCreaturePosterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>slight AU where hunters are a hidden society of genetically superior humans tasked with protecting humanity from evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> A request from a friend who recently “discovered” I write fanfiction lol I didn’t plan to post this until I noticed how well Rough Night was doing. Basically just smut with plot. Do not blame me if you aren't into this kind of thing, I just take requests and write fanfiction lol

Y/N stood panting over the limp body of the now dead shifter, pulling her leg back and kicking its crumpled remains swiftly out of frustration over the simple fact that tears were trying desperately to ruin her victory. It was finally over. She had been tracking the shifter for six fucking months after witnessing her mother’s death. Six months and twelve days to be exact, and it probably would have taken even longer if it had not been for her run in with Sam and Dean Winchester three months back.   
Just as she had been drawn to Northern California by a sting of reports of missing campers, so had the Winchesters. Y/N had been scouting the campsite of the missing campers for signs of the monster she had been tracking when the sound of footsteps through the underbrush alerted her to someone’s presence. She had been prepared to hide herself behind a tree when Dean rounded the very tree she had taken refuge behind, Sam blocking her escape route. Y/N’s instincts told her running from these men would not be a wise idea and so she stayed.   
The brothers had presented themselves as cops at first, asking who she was and what she was doing behind the restricted lines of a crime scene. Something in Sam’s honest face and Dean’s incredible green eyes had Y/N spilling the truth, telling the brothers she was hunting the monster that killed her mother.   
The look shared between the two offered Y/N room to relax. They hadn’t thought she was crazy. Better yet, they believed her. Sam proceeded to tell her that he and Dean were not cops at all, but Hunters working what they believed to be a Wendigo case.   
“Why don’t we work together?” Sam had suggested.  
“Dude.” Dean had given Sam an annoyed look.   
“She’s come a long way, Dean. We can’t take this from her.”   
Dean’s eyes had shifted to study Y/N with a sigh. She’d felt her shoulders tense, sure he was going to refuse. Dean saw something in her that he couldn’t say no to. Not that he would dare admit such an absurdity. He also wouldn’t admit that this woman’s scent was intoxicating in a way that Dean couldn’t understand. It was something instinctual that had him finally agreeing.  
With the decision made to work together, Sam and Dean brought Y/N back to their motel to discuss what she knew about Wendigos and introduce her to the reality of their world and all else that roamed in the shadows. Y/N had been horrified by the reality of it all at first, but it was hard to be surprised after witnessing the supernatural being standing over her mother’s lifeless body.   
The brothers had been so invested in preparing Y/N for coming up against the Wendigo that it managed to slip through their fingers, and then again several counties south. Luck appeared to be on their side though, as the Wendigo seemed to have a particular fondness of the state of California, relocating to a national forest some place north of the city of Los Angeles.   
Three months chasing the Wendigo and finally catching the damnable thing, Dean found himself studying Y/N again. She was a beautiful woman with a remarkable talent for hunting that surprised both of the Winchester brothers. In the three months they had been together, she had conquered everything they had thrown her way. She was quitter than a mouse, quick with a knife, and a real gunslinger with a near perfect shot to match.   
He found her to be as sexy as she was deadly, as cunning as she was intelligent. Her sweet tones and innocent features made it far too easy for others to believe her, making their job that much easier when coming to a new location. If it wasn’t for the fact that he could smell the normality on her he would have been positive she was one of them. A Hunter, tasked with protecting the human race.   
The scent of salt tinged the air and both Winchester brothers were at Y/N’s side in seconds to check if she was okay. Her shoulders shook, chest rising and falling rapidly with each inhale, her lips nearly pouting as she dragged oxygen into her lungs, eyes squeezed shut. Dean fought the urge to drag her against him and into his arms, his instincts screaming at him to comfort her.   
“It’s over,” said Sam from the other side of her.   
Y/N’s shoulders relaxed and she slowly pulled herself to stand as tall as her little frame allowed. “Finally,” she breathed.   
“You did good,” Dean said as he lay a hand on her shoulder. Y/N turned her big beautiful doe eyes up to him and grinned.   
“I had good teachers,” she said with a wink. Dean nearly growled. The woman didn’t even realize she was playing with fire.   
“So…” Sam started with a cautious look over Y/N’s head to his brother. “I was thinking… why don’t you come back to the bunker with us?”   
Dean’s eyes snapped up to met his brother’s in an instant, unable to contain the growl that slipped past his lips at Sam’ s suggesting she tag along without even consulting him about it. Dean was alpha, choices like this were not made without his consent.   
Y/N’s eyes darted between Sam and Dean, the tense set of Dean’s shoulders not going unnoticed to her keen eyes. “I… get the feeling that wouldn’t be such a good idea. But thanks for the offer Sammy,” she said with a smile, patting the younger Winchester on the shoulder before slowing backing out from between the two and heading for the door of the cabin.   
“Clever of the shifter to mask itself as a Wendigo, don’t you think?” Sam said once the door to the cabin closed. Both brothers could hear the sound of Y/N’s booted steps across the porch and down the steps, headed for what they both assumed to be her car. Where else would she go in the middle of nowhere?   
“Don’t change the subject, Sam,” Dean growled.   
Sam sighed. “I know I stepped outta line, Dean, but she’s got no one else.”   
“She ain’t one of us, Sammy.”   
“Don’t you think that’s strange? Three months with us and she’s already an incredible hunter… but she isn’t a Hunter? She has our speed and tact, she’s clever and was shocked but undisturbed by the knowledge we’ve given her. Hell, she’s more charming than you and as alluring as a siren. There’s more to her than we know… maybe we could figure it out with her staying with us.”   
Sam had a point. Why was this little ordinary human so similar to them? She possessed so many of their abilities and was such a natural at hunting that something definitely wasn’t right.   
“Fine, she can stay. But the next time you get the brilliant idea to invite someone into our lives you had better run it by me first, do you hear me? As my brother, I might let you get away with a lot of things, Sammy, but I am still alpha and I will not be coerced into opening our doors for the next stray that feeds us a sob story.”   
Sam bobbed his head in understanding, already on his way out of the cabin to convince Y/N she could stay with them at the bunker. “Sure thing, Dean.”   
Outside Y/N was leaning against the hood of her royal blue ’70 Chevelle SS, arms crossed under her chest, right leg bent with her booted foot propped against the tire. Even if she wasn’t one of them, the sight of her leaning against her beautiful car was enough to make Dean’s mouth water. There was something about beautiful women who owned classic cars that made Dean’s blood run hot… and Y/N was no exception. If anything, she made his blood run hotter than he could ever recall it being.   
“Yeah, so… why don’t you come live with us?” Sam suggested the moment he was within earshot of her.   
Y/N rose and eyebrow at the younger Winchester, completely ignoring Dean’s presence drawing nearer. No, she couldn’t be one of them, Dean observed. She was too submissive to be an alpha like him, though she might have been a beta like Sam if not for her utter refusal to acknowledge Dean as the one in charge half the time.   
There was no way she was an omega. They were rare as it was, and Sam and Dean had spent three months with this woman with her not once having gone into heat. Though she smelt amazing to Dean, she didn’t carry that certain underlying scent of a Hunter.   
Dean nearly stumbled into Sam as some part of his mind whispered its hidden desire that for Y/N be an omega. Dean thought she would be the perfect little omega for him and the thought was unsettling. Thinking back, Dean couldn’t ever remember a time he might have even considered finding a mate. Hunting was a dangerous business and there were plenty of betas and overeager women of the ordinary sort to sate his lust. Let other Hunters find mates and continue the bloodlines.  
So why now? Why did this woman make him long for a mate? Perhaps because she held many desirable traits for a mate and biology was finally catching up to him, Dean supposed. Dean sneered at the thought. No, if Y/N wasn’t an omega then he was sure there wasn’t one out there for him. And he was okay with that.   
“Dean?” Sam’s voice pulled Dean from his thoughts. Both Sam and Y/N were staring at him with concerned eyes.   
“What?” he asked with a tone of annoyance.   
“We’ve only been trying to get your attention for like five minutes,” Y/N said with a roll of her eyes.   
Dean grunted and gave Sam a questioning look.   
“Cas called… he needs help with a case in Nevada,” Sam motioned to the phone still in his hand as he spoke.   
“Yeah, sure,” Dean agreed absently.   
Sam told Cas Dean would meet him at his motel in a few odd hours and hung up on the angel. “I’ll take Y/N back to the bunker and get her all settled in. See you in a few days?”   
“Yeah, see ya soon,” Dean said with a nod. He gave Y/N a flirty little smile when their eyes met over the top of the Impala and she returned it playfully.   
“Have fun!” She said in a singsong voice. 

Y/N had lost track of the hours she and Sam had been on the road and wasn’t sure she would remember the way to the bunker so easily as she finally pulled her Chevelle Super Sport to a stop outside the home of the Men of Letters.   
“Welcome to your new home!” Sam said with a smile, climbing out of her car and immediately digging his bags out of the back seat.   
Y/N climbed out of her car, crossing her arms over the top of it, chin resting on her folded arms as she watched Sam. “Is it really alright that I just move in with you guys?”   
“Sure,” Sam said as he closed the trunk and headed for the bunker. “Why would you think otherwise?”   
“Mister Macho didn’t seem too thrilled with the idea.”   
“I wouldn’t call him that to his face if I were you,” Sam snorted with laughter. “Don’t worry about him though, he’s just not used to havin’ company is all.”   
Y/N accepted Sam’s answer with a shrug of her shoulders, grabbing her own things out of the Chevelle and following Sam into the bunker.   
“As your self-appointed best friend I’m taking it upon myself to show you your new room and give you the grand tour. Sound good?”   
“Self-appointed best friend, huh?” she laughed.   
“Damn right! You are sorely mistaken if you thought, after three months of hanging out every single day, that I wouldn’t snatch up that role!” Sam grinned, zigzagging through more hallways than Y/N was sure she would be able to remember.   
“I’m goin’ to get lost in this place. You’ll find my body in some abandoned corner six weeks from now, havin’ thought I couldn’t handle livin’ with two fully grown gorgeous men and taking off without word in the middle of the night,” she grumbled as she trailed after Sam.   
Sam rolled his eyes, finally coming to a stop in front of a door at the end of another long hallway. “You think we’re gorgeous?” he asked teasingly.   
“Who doesn’t?” She shot back.   
Sam pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket, unlocking, and pushing open the door, allowing Y/N to go in first. “Master key,” he said with a grin.   
The room wasn’t necessarily big, but it held all the necessities and for the first time since her mother died, Y/N felt she might belong somewhere again. It was a wonderful feeling. Unable to hide her happiness, she tossed her belongings onto the mattress of her new bed and spun back around to face Sam.   
“Alright, bestie,” she said with a wink, linking her arm with Sam’s as they stepped back out into the hall. “Let’s get this grand tour on the road!”   
“Oh, I am definitely going to love having you here,” Sam grinned. 

Five days later and finally feeling as though she might not actually get lost in her new home, Y/N began to feel ill. She and Sam had been hanging out in the library, flipping through books, and surfing the internet for any potential cases surfacing when that familiar twist started in her lower abdomen.   
“I…think I’m going to go lie down,” she said, pushing her chair away from the table.   
Sam, looking up from the book he had his nose buried in for the last hour, eyed the small hand Y/N had pressed against her abdomen. “You okay?” he asked.   
“Yeah… just think I need to… I don’t know, take a nap or something. Pop a few pain pills.”   
Sam’s brows creased in concern, but he nodded as he watched her head out of the library. He knew well enough from Jess that ordinary women could have horrible cramps during their time of the month, too, like the female Hunters when then came into heat.  
“Hope you feel better soon,” he called after her. She didn’t reply, simply waving a hand over her shoulder to show she’d heard him on her way out.   
Y/N stumbled from one hallway to the next, stopping to lean against the wall on occasion as the cramps started in. The cramps were setting in at a ridiculously fast rate that honestly worried her a little; in the years since her period started, she had never felt nearly as sick as she was currently feeling.   
The longer she was on her feet the more it felt like a knife was being twisted into her abdomen. It was a hot horrible ache that made her nauseous and desperate for her bed. Sweat had broken out across her brow by the time she reached the door to her room and relief flooded through her as she caught sight of her bag poking out from under her bed.   
Y/N yanked the bag out from under the bed, tossing it on the mattress and rifling through it with one hand, the other still pressed firmly to her abdomen. “No!” she gasped when she came up empty handed. Feeling the slight edge of panic she over turned the bag, shaking and rattling whatever contents were still within it out onto her comforter. Her pill bottle finally tumbling out, but her relief did not last.   
The bottle was empty.   
Since her period had first started, her mother had been giving her a special medication telling her that so long as she took it as soon as the cramps started she would be fine. Six and a half months after her mother’s death and her supply of her mother’s medication had finally run out. Y/N knew that whatever her mother had been giving her was not something that could be bought over the counter.   
Her mother had worked at an apothecary of some kind before she had been born; before her father had come into the picture. Her mother had told her that her time of the month had been terrible for her, too. So, over the course of several months of trial and error, her mother formulated a special blend of herbs, finally finding the right combination at about the same time she had met Y/N’s father.   
Y/N didn’t know her father, and in fact could barely even remember the man’s name. When she was old enough to understand her mother had sat her down and explained that the reason they moved around so much had been because her mother was afraid that her father would find them. Her mother had learned too late that the man she was with was not what he claimed to be in the beginning, and had forced himself on her when she had refused. Learning she was pregnant and in an abusive relationship, Y/N’s mother took off in the middle of the night and never looked back.   
Ignoring the scattered items at the end of her bed, Y/N crawled up onto the mattress and curled up into a ball of hopelessness. She had never had to go through this without her mother’s medication. It couldn’t possibly be that bad though… right?   
Drifting into a light sleep, she made a mental note to ask Sam if he would be willing to go out and get her a heating pad in the morning.   
When breakfast the next day rolled around and Sam had yet to see Y/N reemerge from her room, the younger Winchester began to worry. Sam sighed as he absently scanned some news article; he wasn’t even sure where it came from at this point. He was too concerned for Y/N. Maybe he should check on her.   
“I’ll bring her somethin’ to eat,” Sam resolved to head to the kitchen. He knew she wasn’t sick with a fever, but chicken soup and a grilled cheese would be on the menu for today, including some chocolate if there was still any in the cupboard.   
“Sam?” A hand rest itself on Sam’s shoulder and the younger Winchester turned sharply in his chair to find Dean standing behind him. Sam’s brows rose in surprise, he had not heard Dean come in.   
“You alright? Must have been really outta it not to notice me,” Dean said to his brother.   
“Y/N isn’t feelin’ good. Was thinking of taking her something to eat,” Sam nodded.   
“Got a cold or somethin’?” Dean asked in concern for the newest member of their group. It was near summer and an odd time for someone to be getting sick, but that didn’t mean these things didn’t happen. Dean tried to ignore the way his instincts were screaming at him to go check on her, brushing it off as his need as alpha to make sure those in his pack were well.  
“Or something,” Sam agreed. “How’d things go with Cas?”   
Whatever Dean had to say died on his lips when a horrified scream rattled through the halls of the bunker. “Sam!”  
The panic in Y/N’s voice made Sam anxious… something definitely wasn’t right.   
“I better go check on her,” he said, without even looking to his brother.   
Dean hesitated watching Sam head for the library exist. “Maybe… I should come, too.”   
Sam froze suddenly in the doorway, shoulders tense, hands braced against the doorframe. “Holy shit,” he mumbled.   
“Sam?”   
“Dean… you need to stay here.” Sam didn’t move from out of the doorway, his knuckles turning white against the doorframe like he was preparing to fight Dean if it became necessary. Y/N’s voice echoed through the halls as she screamed for Sam again.   
Dean drew in a breath through his nose, prepared to remind Sam who was the alpha around here and that if he wanted to check on the welling being of the woman staying with them then he was damn well going to tag along. Except upon inhaling came the hot, sticky sweet smell of heat. On instinct alone, Dean inhaled again, clouding his senses with it, unknowingly growling his approval at the wonderful scent, his mouth watering.   
While Dean was distracted, taken completely off guard by the scent of heat filling the air, Sam took off down the hallways toward Y/N’s room. Even if Dean came to his senses soon and followed, he didn’t know what room Sam and put her in and it would give Sam enough time to get to her before Dean could. His thoughts raced as quickly as his feet as he rushed down the halls. Why hasn’t she told them? How had they not found out sooner? Omegas went into heat once a month, and Y/N had been with them for nearly four. How could this be possible?   
Sam rounded the corner of the hallway in which Y/N’s room resided, her door was still closed, but he could hear her pained whimpers from his end of the hall. Somewhere behind him, Sam registered the sound of Dean’s footsteps following not far behind. Without looking back, Sam rushed to her door, twisting the handle and threw the door open and himself through it. Sam threw the lock behind him, he knew Dean wasn’t far.   
“Sam?” Y/N’s voice was hoarse and filled with pain.   
Sam turned to face Y/N, finding her curled up against the pillows. What little she was wearing was drenched, her sheets a twisted sweat stained mess. Sweat beaded across her forehead and covered her skin in a thin layer that nearly made her look like she was glowing under the light. Her chest rose and fell rapidly with the rate of her breathing, her hands fisted in the sheets below her as she groaned aloud in pain.   
“It hurts so much, Sammy,” her voice was all but a whisper, tiny and quiet and filled with need.   
“Why didn’t you tell us you’re an omega?” Sam asked. The hurt he felt at her keeping her status as an omega, even from him when he really had become her best friend, ebbed into his voice.   
“What?” she gasped, brows frowning as she tried to sit up.   
Sam rushed to her side, sitting on the edge of the bed and pressing her back into the mattress with gentle hands. “Why didn’t you tell us you’re an omega? How did you even manage to keep it a secret for so long?”   
“Omega?” she asked in confusion. “I… don’t understand.”   
“You’re in heat, Y/N! Only omegas go into heat! Why didn’t you tell us? We know omegas are rare, but to keep us totally bind to it is unfair, too! We could have helped. Dean and I are Hunters, too! How the hell did you even manage to cover your scent? You smell normal even to Dean, and he’s an alpha!” Sam snapped.   
“I’m not hiding anything!” she whined, tears spilling down her cheeks. “I don’t understand what’s happening to me, Sam! I’m scared! I feel like I can’t breath and my skin is on fire. I feel like I need something desperately…and what is this?”   
Sam refused to watch as her fingers slid through the stickiness that clung to the inside of her thighs. How could she not possibly know what it was?   
“It’s slick,” Sam said, clearing his throat. As a beta he wasn’t affected by her heat, not like Dean was, but Y/N was still a very attractive woman and an omega and it was not his place to witness such a thing.   
“S-slick?” she moaned.   
“You really didn’t know that you’re an omega?” Sam asked skeptically.   
“This has never happened to me before!” The sheer panic overriding the need in her voice told Sam she was telling him the truth, but how did she not know what she was?   
Sam shushed her, calmly brushing her sweaty curls out of her face as he considered how she could possibly be in the dark about what she was.   
“You must have had some unbelievable suppressants to hide your status,” Sam sighed. He’d never heard of a suppressant that could hide an omega’s status though.   
“Suppressants?” she repeated questioningly. “I’ve never taken suppressants. The only thing I’ve ever taken for my time of the month is my mother’s special herbal blend.”   
“You’re mother made you a medication?” Sam asked interest peeked.   
Y/N gave a small nod, pointing toward the empty bottle sitting on top of her bedside table. Sam reached out for the bottle and unscrewed the lid, taking a sniff at the inside of the empty bottle only to snort and recoil.   
“Dude! That is the strongest smelling shit I’ve ever smelled!”   
“My mother was making me take a suppressant?”   
“She must have been very good at what she did to make something that could mask your status like that. Dean and I didn’t even know you were a Hunter. I’m sure whatever reason she had for not telling you, it was a damn good one though,” Sam said when he caught sight of the look of betrayal on her face.   
Y/N’s brows frowned, her breathing even more ragged from their conversation. “My… my mother always said my father was a terrible man. She once described him as the ‘alpha male’ type and told me that there were others like him who would want to force themselves on us. Like my father did my mother…”  
“Your father forced himself on your mother?” Sam asked with a disgusted look.   
Y/N nodded. “I never met him, she left the night she found out she was pregnant and we’ve been on the move ever since.”   
“An alpha should know better than to force himself on his mate! It isn’t right to force that kind of a bond on someone simply because of their status.”   
“Mate?”   
“You need an alpha. It’s the only way to control your heat… but your alpha needs you, too. It isn’t some one sided thing. I suppose you can think of it a little like destiny. Omegas are hard to find and some alphas lose hope. Maybe that’s why your father forced himself on your mother… It’s hard to say. Alphas like him are the reason some omegas don’t take mates. I won’t lie to you though, the longer an omega goes without taking a mate… the harder heats become. It isn’t good, Y/N.”  
“What about you?” she asked breathily.   
Sam smiled sweetly, motioning for her to scoot back. He knew that her sheets were soaked in sweat and slick, but this was a lot for her to take in… and she was experiencing her first heat without her mother to help her through it to boot. He might not be able to give her what she really needed, but he would give her all the comfort and love of a best friend and brother.   
He climbed up onto the bed, back to the wall, and opened his arms for her to crawl into. Sam soothed her hair back, pressing his cooler hand to her forehead. Outside her room, he could hear Dean pacing and knew this was not easy for his brother, either.   
“I’m a beta. I couldn’t help if I wanted to. Don’t got what it takes,” Sam chuckled, not missing the growl from Dean on the other side of the door.   
Dean paced restlessly outside the door to Y/N’s room, listening as quietly as his self-control would allow. He knew that Sam had the key and would not let him in… and it pissed him off. He wanted to see Y/N he needed to see her. He inhaled deeply again, dragging the scent on her heat into his being. It was the most intoxicating thing he had ever come across, and it called to him.   
He wanted her, not to say that he hadn’t wanted her since their first run in, but everything in him was telling him to take her now. His every instinct screamed at him to take her, because she was his omega. The impact of those words nearly made him stumble. The pull he had always felt toward her suddenly made sense.   
“Let me in, Sammy,” Dean growled at the door.   
“Not happening,” Sam’s voice called quietly over the sound of Y/N’s restless sleep. “Take a walk, Dean. The heat scent is clouding your head.”  
The hell it is, Dean thought, I only want to claim her. I want to see her pretty skin baring my mark, and her belly round with my pup.   
“Dean.”  
“Fine!” he snapped, storming down the hall and marching his way right out of the bunker, hands clenched at his sides. This isn’t over, Dean thought to himself, This isn’t over until I’ve claimed her. Y/N is mine.   
Three days past and Y/N was still in heat, Sam still refusing to let Dean in to see her. The brothers were in the library, Sam quietly reading a book as Dean paced back and for in front of Sam like a caged animal. Sam had long since stopped trying to get his brother to stop pacing after Dean had nearly bit his head off the last time.   
Y/N’s soft moans and pained whines reached their ears and Dean tensed again, positive if he didn’t get to her soon this heat would kill them both. Over the lip of the book he was reading Sam watched his brother’s head snap in the direction of Y/N’s room when she cried out again. He could see the desperation in Dean, the agony that filled his brother’s features when she cried out in pain and the slump of his shoulders as each time he was reminded that he was not allowed to see her.   
“Why don’t you call up Cas and head out on a case for a few days?” Sam suggested, though he already knew Dean’s answer.   
“I’m not leaving her,” the ender Winchester scowled.   
“It’s bad enough her heat’s been suppressed for so long, Dean. Having an alpha around is only making it worse.”   
“She needs an alpha.”   
“Then we’ll find someone when her heat settles,” Sam knew he was testing his limits, Dean was far too wound up, his control on the verge of snapping.   
“The fuck we will! She’s my omega!” Dean snarled.   
“What?” Sam asked, flabbergasted.   
“She’s mine dammit, and I’m not goin’ to let someone else put their filthy hands on her!”   
“You’re…sure?” Sam asked. Y/N cried out again, the sound desperate and pained, and Dean flinched as if he’d been physically hit, a whimper resonating in his throat.   
“Dean… if Y/N is your omega… this is a big deal,” Sam said, moving to come to his brother’s side.   
Dean held up a hand to stop Sam from coming any closer. “You rink of her, Sammy… please don’t come any closer.”  
“Dean?” Sam asked in concern at the anguish in his brother’s face. Sam had never seen this look on Dean before and he would be lying if he tried to say it didn’t scare him.   
“It hurts me too, Sammy,” Dean sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “Real bad.”   
Sam studied his brother for a long while. Every muscle in Dean’s body was tense, heavy purple bags from lack of sleep sat below his eyes, and every little noise to come from Y/N making the alpha that was his brother flinch, swallowing thickly to suppress another whimper.   
“She wants you, you know,” Sam said with a sigh, carefully watching his brother’s reaction.   
Dean’s head jerked in Sam’s direction, eyes narrowed. “Do not fuck with me right now, Sam.”   
Sam flinched, though had it been any other alpha he would have probably tucked his tail between his legs and left before he got hurt. “I mean it, Dean. She’s as hot for you as you are for her. I tried to convince her she should just tell you, but she’s convinced she’s not good enough. She doesn’t think you want her.”   
“I’ve never wanted anyone more!” Dean growled. Sam did not need any more convincing.  
Dean stood stock still in the doorway of Y/N’s room, the scent of her heat rolling over him in waves. Sam had given him the key several hours ago, but Dean had not been able to get himself through the door until now. Her heat had been driving him wild for days and he was afraid he might scare her if he came on too fast. Now, standing within the confines of her room, the mere sight of her had him frozen.   
She lay on top of her sweat soaked sheets, sprawled out, and head barely on the pillows. Her lovely doe eyes squeezed shut, her sweat tangled curls a halo around her head and sticking to her face and neck. Her tank top was soaked and clung to her like a second skin, bunched around her ribs, her nipples pebbled mouth wateringly beneath the fabric.   
Dean tore his eyes away from her breasts to travel over the beads of sweat that shone along her toned stomach to her soft legs sprawled open across the mattress. Unintentionally and completely unaware of himself at that moment a moan ripped itself from Dean’s lips when he eyes made contact with her slick soaked panties, her thighs sticky with it.   
Y/N moaned in response to the hunger in Dean’s voice, more aware of his presence then he thought. She’d felt the shift in the air the moment he entered her room. She didn’t need to hear him to know it was Dean. Her instincts told her it was him. Through her heat fevered mind she knew she should be embarrassed by how needy and exposed she was in front of the elder Winchester, but she couldn’t find it within herself to care.   
“Dean,” she moaned. “Sam… said you shouldn’t be here.”   
Dean growled. “Sam doesn’t know what he’s talking about. I’m the only one that should be here.”   
Y/N gasped as Dean slammed the door closed behind himself. The closer he drew the harder his body shook with need. His jaw ached with the force in which he clenched his teeth, the scent of her heat, of his needy little omega desperate for her alpha, hit him full force, bringing Dean to his knees beside her bed.   
“I-it hurts, Dean… so much…,” she whispered.   
Dean shakily took her outstretched fingers within his. “I know, sweetheart, but I’m here now.”   
“You can make it stop?” Her voice was the strangest mixture of need and innocence Dean had ever heard, and it made his heart clench.   
“I can make it stop,” he promised with a sharp nod of his head. Dean stiffly stood to his feet and in one fluid motion yanked his flannel and the t-shirt underneath it off in one go. His fingers paused at the buckle of his belt and Y/N groaned in disappointment. “I need you to accept me before this goes any further, sweetheart. I need to know you want me, too.”   
“What do you mean, ‘accept you’?” she asked timidly, rubbing her thighs together.   
“I mean I need you to accept me as your mate before I can make it go away. I won’t do it if you don’t want me.”   
“But I… I thought you didn’t want me.”   
Dean growled, pulling his belt free of his jeans. “Oh, I want you, sweetheart. Make no mistake you are my omega. But I need to hear you say you want me.” His fingers worked deftly at popping the button of his jeans free; yanking the zipper down and giving himself a small reprieve from the ache of the most painful hard-on he had ever had the misfortune of having.   
Y/N whimpered eagerly. “I want you” -instinctually she added- “Alpha.”   
Dean sank his teeth into his lip in an attempted to hold back the groan that threatened to spill forth. Y/N acknowledging him as alpha was the hottest thing to ever fill Dean’s ears. There was no way he was letting her go now.   
Her lips parted on a silent moan of appreciation as Dean pushed his jeans and boxers from his hips, allowing them to pool on the floor were he stepped out of them. He was hard to handle fully clothed… but standing stark naked, sporting the most mouth-watering cock she had ever seen… Dean was surely a god among men.   
Slowly, predatorily, Dean climbed up onto the bed to kneel over Y/N as she twisted and turned against the sheets, his knees keeping hers spread. His fingertips encountered her raised knees, slowly climbing up the outsides of her thighs until his palms lay flat. He dragged his hands up over the curves of her hips, her hips rolling up off the mattress in a desperate attempt to make contact.   
Dean smirked down at Y/N, snapping the waistband of her panties against her hip. “Not yet, sweetheart.”   
Y/N whined needily in frustration as Dean’s fingers pushed under the soaked fabric of her tank top, pushing it up over her breasts slow enough to make sure the bunched material tugged at her pebbled nipples.   
“Dean!” She gasped, back arching up off the bed as he came over her fully, lips crashing into hers. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip, dragging it between his own and sucking on the plump flesh. The scent of her arousal assaulted Dean’s senses, the tortured look of heat already fading from her features as their bodies collided.   
Dean groaned against her lips as Y/N rolled her hips up against his, creating a wonderful, painful friction as if to remind Dean that he’d basically been sporting this hard-on for the last three days. His lips trailed down over her jaw in barely there kisses, sucking the lope of her ear into his hot mouth before trailing open-mouthed kisses down the column of her throat.   
Y/N murmured sounds of pleasure as Dean sucked hickeys across her throat, working his way down her chest to suck a pebbled nipple into his mouth. “Dean!”   
Dean grinned against her breast, teeth scraping over her oversensitive nipple, his fingers deftly rolling the other as to not leave it unattended. “So beautiful,” he hummed against the valley of her breasts.   
Three months of wanting this woman and he was finally able to touch her, three days of listening to her suffer through her heat without being able to do anything and he was finally able to ease her pain. Countless years spent thinking he would never have a mate and being content to believe so… but not anymore.   
Impatient and pushed to the point of total desperation, Y/N reached down between their bodies, unnoticed by Dean whose attention was still on marking up her skin with dozens of love bites. Y/N’s sneaky fingers wrapped unexpectedly around Dean’s straining cock to give him two solid pumps, her thumb rubbing around the crown and sweeping over the head and through his already beading pre-cum.   
Dean growled, breath panting out against her ribs and something inside him snapped as her fingers worked over him. “You wanna play dirty, omega? Fine, let’s play.”   
Dean reared back from Y/N to sit on his knees, the slip of her wet fingers over his cock as he pulled back a terrible combination of wonderful and painful. Without so much as a flutter of lashes over lust blown green eyes, Dean ripped through the thin material of her panties, tossing the soaked, unusable material to the side. She wouldn’t be needing those any time soon anyway, Dean had waited far too long for his omega, he wasn’t about to let this end soon.   
Without warning Dean thrust two fingers to the knuckles into her slick folds, curling them up to drag along her walls as he pulled them back out. Y/N’s breath hitched in her throat, unable to control the roll of her hips against Dean’s fingers and he continued the slow torturous push and pull of his thick fingers inside of her.   
With only a few thrusts of Dean’s wicked fingers, his thumb rubbing tight circles over her swollen clit, she broke, hips pressing down into his hand, walls squeezing tight around his fingers, back arching off the bed. “D-Dean!” she cried brokenly.   
“Beautiful,” Dean whispered again, a groan slipping from his throat as he sucked his wet digits between his lips to taste her slick.   
“Was that really necessary?” Y/N panted, raising up on her elbows to better eye the gloriously naked Winchester kneeling over her.   
“No,” Dean grinned wolfishly. “But you’re so fucking sexy when you’re desperate for me. What kind of mate would I be if I didn’t take care of you?” he winked.   
“The kind that fucks their mate instead of being the world’s biggest tease,” Y/N grumbled, dropping back against her disheveled bedding.   
“Tease?” Dean asked with a raised brow. “Did I not just make you cum on my fingers?” As if he needed to prove his point, Dean pressed his fingers between her wet folds, collecting slick. His fingers flicked against her throbbing clit before he removed them, inspecting them in the low light of the room.   
Y/N gasped at the contact, eyes flying open in time to see Dean wrap his slick covered fingers around his cock and pump himself a handful of times.   
Dean’s upper lip pulled back in a snarl. “I can’t wait any longer.” He tapped the inside of Y/N’s thigh as a silent command for her to open the wider to accommodate him, but she hesitated.   
“A-are…” Y/N cleared her throat, ripping her eyes away from the jut of Dean’s cock, jumping under the weight of her stare. “Are you sure… you want me?”   
“What?” Dean hissed out angrily. Was she questioning his claim over her? Because he would not allow it, Y/N was going to be his.   
“I know what it means to take a mate, Dean,” she whispered timidly, a sound Dean did not like to hear from his omega, especially in the middle of her heat when she was as needy and as desperate for him to take her as he was. She had no reason to be timid with her alpha, and no reason to doubt that he truly wanted her.   
Dean shifted his weight and rolled Y/N wordlessly onto her belly, pulling her onto her hands and knees before him. He shifted against her, coming over her, his hard chest and stomach sliding over the contours of her back. “I will have no other. Only you, Y/N. You are mine.” He whispered against her ear, sinking his cock home within her tight heat to emphasize his point.   
Y/N’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, lips parting in a gasp of surprise. “O-oh!”   
“Fuck!” Dean growled his approve as he began to move, setting a relentless pace that left Y/N breathless beneath him. “So tight, baby. So fucking good!”   
“Dean!” Y/N moaned, thrusting her hips back against his every time he pulled out, the hot coil of release already so close to snapping.   
“I know, baby,” Dean groaned, feeling her pussy flutter around him.   
“Harder!” She pleaded, rolling her hips in time to Dean’s thrusts.   
Dean growled, he was too close for her to be rolling her hips against him like that. Sinking his fingers into the soft curls at the base of her neck, Dean reared back, bringing her with him, and swept the sweat soaked hair from her neck. Y/N moaned in pained pleasure, her own fingers reaching behind her to sink into Dean’s hair.   
“Mine!” he growled, sinking his teeth into her neck until the soft skin broke under his teeth, sucking hard over the wound.   
“Yes!” Y/N moaned. “Yours!”   
Dean’s own eyes rolled at her admission, hips stuttering against hers as he nearly came at her submission. Angered that this wouldn’t last as long as he wanted, Dean pulled his cock free of her wet heat and rolled Y/N back around to face him, pressing her into the mattress with his own body.   
“Dean?” Y/N whimpered at the loss of contact, so close to release that it was painful.   
“It’ll be easier on us both this way,” he muttered, pressing his thick cock back into her as he spoke, fascinated with the sight of his cock disappearing inside her tight pussy. “Perfect.”   
“W-what will be easier?” Y/N panted, rolling her hips against Dean’s, sinking his cock deeper inside her than before.   
Dean watched himself fuck Y/N silently for several long moments, enthralled by the sight and feel of it all. Tearing his eyes way from her sweet pussy, his eyes fixed on the bounce of her heavy breasts every time he moved against her. One hand gripped her hip bruisingly tight, the other pressed over her belly to keep her in pace. Every single one of Dean’s instincts screamed in the ecstasy of how right he felt, how right this felt.   
“I’m going to knot you… I’m going to fill your womb with my cum and I am going to watch your belly round with my pup.”  
“W-what?” Y/N panted, eyes round, body jerking under Dean’s with each hard thrust.   
“Oh… yes,” Dean groaned as she began to tremble underneath him, a sure sign that she was as close as he was. Just a little more! He thought, pulling his cock almost all the way out before thrusting back in with a bruising thrust of his hips. The thought of her womb filled with his seed was all it took to push him over the edge, his mind’s eye filling with images of her belly round, first with his cum, then his child. Yes!   
Gripping her hips, Dean rolled them both without dislodging himself for her tight little pussy, groaning as her hips rolled against his, pressing his cock even deeper. “Yes!” He snarled through clenched teeth. “Do you feel how deep I am? So perfect, baby.”   
Dean rolled his hips, the head of his cock rubbing against her cervix as if to prove his point. Y/N’s lips fell open in a silent scream. Dean grinned wickedly up at her as she tumbled over the edge into orgasmic bliss, her hips grinding against Dean’s, head tipped back, her beautiful creamy breasts on display for his greedy eyes.   
“Mine. All mine.” He growled, her orgasm triggering his own. Dean’s fingers dug painfully into her hips to keep her in place, her pussy fluttering around his cock deliciously, his constant claiming near enough to make her cum again.   
“W-what’s happening?” Y/N gasped as Dean’s cock began to swell inside her through his continued thrusts until he could no longer move, his knot extending out to latch onto the inside of her womb and lock them together.   
“That’s my knot, sweetheart,” Dean groaned, head tipping back, teeth sinking into his lip as his came, rushing forth in hot streaks to fill Y/N’s womb. Y/N’s body shook near violently against his as he spilled his seed, the hot rush of it pushing her into another orgasm, her pussy fluttering and milking Dean’s cock for all that he was.   
“Oh…” Y/N sighed, slumping forward against Dean’s sweat slick chest. His heart beat wildly against her ear, his breathing just as ragged as hers as they lay quietly in order to catch their breaths.   
“How-”  
“A while,” Dean cut her off, predicting her question. Dean wrapped his arms around Y/N, his fingers trailing lazily up and down her spine. “Sleep,” he ordered. Going through her heat was tiring enough, to suffer through it for three days and then take a mate at the peak of it would be utterly exhausting.   
Y/N didn’t need to be told twice, snuggling into Dean’s arms and drifting to sleep to the sound of his slowing heart beat and the pulse of his cock inside her. Dean drifted off shortly after, his head filled with images of his beautiful new mate, a content smile curving the corners of his lips.   
Dean woke some time later with Y/N snuggled in his arms and feeling more peaceful and satisfied then he could ever recall feeling before. It was wonderful. He sighed in contentment, fondness coloring his features when Y/N nuzzled her face against his neck in her sleep. What an incredible feeling to wake up with your other half safe and warm in your arms.   
“I don’t deserve you,” Dean mumbled, pressing his lips to the top of Y/N’s head. She stirred against him, her body shifting and rubbing against his. Dean’s brows pulled together in a frown. His cock was still buried to the hilt inside her, but his knot was subsiding. Not yet, he thought. I’m not done his instincts screamed. He may have felt he didn’t deserve her, but there wasn’t a force in Heaven or Hell that could take Y/N from him. Not now… not ever.  
Dean shifted, rocking his hips up into Y/N’s and drawing a moan from her parted lips, her breath fanning against her neck.   
“Dean?” She murmured, raising her head to blink sleepily at him.   
“We’re not done yet, sweetheart,” he grinned boyishly up at her, carefully rolling them back over so that Y/N’s head lay on the pillows, Dean hovering over her.   
“Again?” She asked with a surprised gasp, rolling her hips to meet his as Dean began to thrust inside her lazily.   
“I will always want you,” he said, peppering her face with kisses. He pressed a kiss to the center of her forehead, her eyelids when they fluttered shut in ecstasy, the tip of her nose and over her cheeks. He pressed a tender kiss to her lips, his tongue flicking against hers momentarily before he continued on, kissing over her jaw and down her neck.   
Dean continued to rock his hips blissfully against hers until they were both close, reaching between them to rub lazy circles over her clit and bringing Y/N over the edge. She cried out his name, head tipping back, throat exposed to his waiting lips as she came, easily accepting Dean’s knot once again.   
“I will never get enough of this; enough of you,” Dean whispered against her neck as he came moments later, slowly thrusting into her as deep as he could until he could no longer move.   
“Will it always be like this?” She asked.   
“I certainly hope so,” Dean chuckled, rolling onto his back and taking Y/N with him as not to crush her.   
Three days later when Y/N’s heat had fully passed Dean finally allowed her up out of bed beyond the use of the restroom. His hands still glued to her sides as they walked into the kitchen that morning. Dean took a seat across from his brother at their little kitchenette table.   
“Mornin’ Sammy,” Y/N chirped, busying herself with making a pot of coffee.   
“Feelin’ better?” the younger Winchester asked, though he knew well enough that he need not.   
“Fantastic. Better than ever even,” Dean replied in Y/N’s stead.   
With the coffee started, Y/N came over to the table, taking a seat in Dean’s lap and pressing a kiss to his temple. The two were practically glowing, even if Dean had marked her up so much she was beginning to look like a spotted leopard. Sam smiled to himself behind his newspaper, thrilled he’d talked Dean into letting Y/N stay with him and the whole fiasco leading to his brother finding his mate. Dean might not agree, but Sam felt his big brother deserved to be happy, and he had certainly never seen him this happy before.   
The coffee maker dinged and Y/N hopped to her feet, a bounce in her step that made both brothers smile. “Coffee?” she asked the brothers.   
“Yes, please,” they chorused.   
Y/N stood on her toes to reach the last three clean coffee mugs at the back of the second shelf, palm pressed flat against the surface of the counter, tongue peeking out at the corner of her mouth as her brows frowned together in annoyance. If only I’d been a few inches taller, she thought at her fingertips brushed one of the mugs, only to push it farther out of her reach.   
From the tiny kitchenette table Sam and Dean had a perfect profile of Y/N as she struggled to reach the coffee mugs. In her struggle, her top had risen up above her navel to reveal the once flat surface of belly now rounded due to bloating. Sam blinked several times, eyebrows shooting up into his hairline at this observation, studying Y/N’s profile harder to make sure he hadn’t been seeing things. Sure of what he’d seen, Sam turned raised eyebrows to his older brother. Dean really couldn’t keep his hands to himself when it came to Y/N.   
Dean grins wolfishly down at Sammy as he stood from the table, his very being radiating with pride over his mate, shrugging his shoulders in a ‘what of it?’ manner. Dean was damn proud of the beautiful woman that was his mate and not the slightest bit ashamed of all the marks he’d left her with to show his claim. She was his and he’d be damned if the world didn’t know it.   
Y/N felt Dean’s presence behind her before he even touched her. She felt his heat before he pressed himself against her, one of his arms winding around her waist, his big hand possessively cupping the bloated swell of her lower abdomen were her cum filled womb lay. Dean’s lips met with the soft skin of her neck, teeth nipping at one of the fading marks from his first claiming.   
“Let me help you with that, beautiful.” Dean mumbled against her neck, his free hand sliding up the length of her outstretched arm, fingertips ghosting over her own to pull down the three coffee mugs just out of her reach.   
Dean set the mugs down for her, his other hand meeting with it’s twin over the swell of her abdomen, one sneaking up under the fabric of her shirt to smooth over her soft skin. Y/N pressed herself further back into Dean absently, busying her hands with pouring coffee into each mug for the three of them, stirring creamer into her mug and humming happily to herself.   
Dean’s tongue slid along the length of her neck, his nose pressing into her hairline just behind her ear, inhaling her wonderful scent mingled with his. Dean knew where else she would smell strongly of him and pressed firmly against the swell of her bloated abdomen. Y/N whimpered and swatted at his hands as the scent of his own cum dribbling from her pretty little pussy drifted to his nose causing Dean to growl in just as much approval as disapproval.   
Sam cleared his throat to remind the two lovers he was still in the room with them, very aware that if he didn’t, he would soon witness the things that went on behind closed doors between his brother and new sister in law. Sam most definitely did not want to be a witness.   
Y/N snapped around to face Sam, eyes wide with embarrassment. “Sorry, Sammy!” she yelped, bringing Sam the forgotten cup of coffee she’d poured for him.   
Dean stayed glued to her, unashamed in his very public display. It was just Sammy… he could flee before Dean decided to introduce the kitchen counter to the wonders of his beautiful mate’s breasts.   
The more he thought of taking her over the counter, the more he liked the idea. It was definitely going to happen some time very soon if he had any say in the matter.   
Sam smiled affectionately up at Y/N as he accepted the mug from her shaky hands. “Not a problem… sis” –he winked—“I expect to see some pups soon, I want lots of nieces and nephews to spoil!”   
Sam laughed at the bright blush rapidly filling Y/N’s cheeks and Dean joins in joyfully, snuggling Y/N even closer to him. Dean’s head filled with images of her belly round with his babe, pups running around the bunker playing games, Sammy being the wonderful uncle Dean knew his little brother would be. All things Dean had never before thought himself deserving of… until Y/N.   
“Wouldn’t dream of denyin’ my little brother his wish to be an uncle,” Dean chuckled.   
Sam grinned up at a still blushing Y/N, who had not denied either brother the wish for children as Dean nuzzled his face against her neck. She would be more than happy to have children with Dean. She laid her hand over Dean’s bigger ones, still cupping the swell of her abdomen, her own instincts telling her it would not be long before both brothers’ wish was fulfilled.   
Dean’s green eyes stared down over Y/N’s shoulder at their interlaced fingers over the cum inflated swell of her abdomen. Possessive pride filled him as instinct told him his little mate was thinking of the children she would give him and her willingness to do so.   
Dean pressed their interlocked hands against the swell again as Y/N and Sam talked about their bright future. Y/N’s hips rolled back against the increasing bulge of his hardening cock. She was slick with his cum and he knew he could slide right into her, here and now if Sammy wasn’t still blindly conversing with his new sister in law.   
Dean did not know who to thank for bringing Y/N into his and his brother’s lives, but he would spend the rest of their lives proving, not only to her but himself, that he deserved the life laid before their feet. Y/N Y/L/N was the greatest thing to walk into his life, and he wasn’t going to let her go.


End file.
